Re-united
by Shadowhunters2725
Summary: All human. It's now time for college and Clary is ready. But what happens when a special someone who she believes is her weakness comes back to her life? Will she be able to stay strong or let the special someone come back to her life? Is the special someone really her weakness? Contains: Clace and a bit of Sizzy and Malec. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can I please get a-" I'm about to ask for an expresso in Starbucks when the barista cuts me off.

"I know" she replies with a smile. Of course she knows my order off by heart. I come here almost every day.

She hands me the coffee. "That would be $8." I hand her the money and thank her.

On my way out, I'm thinking about calling Simon to ask him to meet me so we can go shopping. I've been dying to get new set of paints for my new art project. I'm so lost in my thoughts of what I should paint that I don't realize I ran into something very tough. Not something, someone.

"Sorry, didn't see you there", I heard a very familiar voice say but I don't look up to see who it is, I don't have time for this. So I mutter a sorry and move along.

When I heard the same familiar voice say, "Clary, is that you?"

I look up and to see beautiful golden eyes. I'm shocked. It's him. The player, the heartbreaker. And there goes my mood.

"Jace" I try to mask my surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same". There it is. His smirk.

"Well I happen to live here." Saying it like it's the most obvious thing. "Why are you here?"

"Now red, don't be so disappointed to meet me. I got a full scholarship in that college so here I am." He points to the college right across the street.

"No. No. No. Please tell me you didn't." This day couldn't get worse.

"Okay I didn't" He says while chuckling.

"Are you serious, did you really get in?" I ask with all hope that he didn't.

"Well of course short stuff. Why would I lie to you? And why does it bother you anyways?"

I groan and mutter quietly hoping he doesn't hear me. "Because I'm going to that college too."

"JACEYYYYYYYYYYY." I hear someone yell, and I turn around to see a tall blond running towards Jace. I'm on the verge of laughing my head off.

"Kaelie." He responds.

And I see this as an opportunity to get away from this situation so I say, "Well Jacey, have fun with your new slut." He looks at me with anger and I run off laughing.

So I should explain, my name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Jace was my first boyfriend which was in 8th grade, and being the player he is, I fell for him really hard. Being a player, he doesn't care about my feelings or at least he always acted like that. He just breaks hearts and he broke mine too. BUT I've moved on, I'm not crying myself to sleep every night because of him. In fact when he broke my heart, I've gotten stronger. I'm not the same sensitive person as I was before. At least I hope I'm not. I've learnt to defend myself and no one can break me again. I won't let them. All my thoughts go down the drain when I hear my phone ringing. It's Simon.

"Hey Si, I was just about to call you."

"Clary, you won't believe who I met." His voice overflowing with happiness.

"Who?"

"Guess! You know them really well."

"SIMON TELL ME WHO IT IS NOW OR I WILL TEAR YOUR NEW COMICS" Simon has never been excited to meet people so I'm very curious. Too curious.

"Isabelle! And Alec! They are going to same college as us." Ahh Isabelle, his crush since 6th grade. No wonder he is so happy.

"That's great, hey how about we all meet up."

"Yep. Let's meet at our usual spot, you know which one" I her Izzy in the background, and I'm too excited to meet my best friends.

"Okay bring Isabelle and if Alec is with you bring him too"

"See you in ten." 

As I reach our secret hidden spot, I see them talking. Alec notices me but I put a finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet as I run towards Isabelle and squish her in my hug.

"Claryyyy!" She screams. "I've missed you sooo much, we've got so much to catch on. Like the fact that you turned pretty to extremely gorgeous. Oh my god, we need to go shopping to rule college."

I laugh, this is soo Isabelle. The last time I saw her, I had braces and my hair was crazy. Oh, how much I've changed.

I then turn to Alec and give him a hug telling him how much I missed them. Even though we are not blood related, we're practically a family. They always look out for me.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming here." I say in fake anger.

"Well… uh we lost contact when you changed schools in 9th grade." Izzy says sadly.

That's right. My father got a new job offer so we moved to Chicago. I was very upset that we had to leave so when we moved I got a pleasant surprise of having Simon as my neighbor, my father chose the house right next to Simon's so I'll have a friend. Simon and I have been best friends since like birth. But unfortunately in 7th grade he left to Chicago because his father died and his mother couldn't afford to stay in New York so they moved in with their grandparents. So when we met up again, it was like we never stop being friends.

"BUT that's okay cause now I'm never leaving you alone Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" Izzy giggles. _She GIGGLES?_

"That sounds like a death trap, good luck Clary."

"Oh it is! Trust me Si when you left for 2 years, it was like hell.

"Oh and the food, I vomited 3 days straight." Alec cries. It's true, Izzy isn't allowed in the kitchen anymore.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Izzy tries to say as a joke but I can hear a bit of sadness and suspicion.

"We're joking Iz, you know we love you." Simon states and hugs her in a friendly way. OH THEY ARE SO PERFECT TOGETHER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it. I just wanted to clear out that most or all of the chapters in this fanfic are going to be Clary's point of view unless you want me to show Jace's.** **J** **Also, I forgot to say this last time, I don't own the mortal instrument and the characters. I wish I did. See you at the bottom.**

After all the catching up with Isabelle and Alec, we decided we should all go back home. So they went in back to their house while Simon and I walked back to ours.

"Bye Clary, see you tomorrow" is the last thing I hear Simon say.

I step into my house and I see my dad. "Hey dad, how was Germany?" He just came back from his work trip to Germany.

"Oh you know, the usual" he responds. My dad isn't a work-enthusiastic. In fact he hated working but he kept working, not because we don't have enough money, mom gets a whole load of money from all her paintings but because he said that if he stays home all day, he would feel old and useless.

"So have you done your college shopping yet?" He has been asking me this all summer.

And I always reply with a no and say I'll do it later. But this time I say "Well, me and Simon are going tomorrow." As I say this I realize that we could invite Alec and Isabelle too.

"Hmmm, okay just tell me what you bought tomorrow, okay? And make sure it's reasonable." I don't know why but my dad is always happy about college. Like he's more excited than I am.

"Okay Valentine now we should let her get some rest."

"Right goodnight Clarissa." I hated that name.

"It's Clary dad and goodnight."

I was about to go to my room, when I realized it would be better if someone could drive us to the mall, since none of us have a driving license yet and walking would be difficult. So rather than going to my room, I walk to my brother's room

"Hey Jon, are you free tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm from 1-6 o'clock I'm free, why?" He wakes up at one.

"Can you drive me and Simon and maybe Isabelle and Alec to the mall?"

"WAIT DID YOU SAY ISABELLE AND ALEC?"

"Quiet Jon, you'll cause an earthquake. And yea I said Isabelle and Alec, as in the ones from New York. They're here and somehow going to same college as us. Weird, but AMAZING."

"That's great but what do I get from driving you to the mall?"

"Sibling points?" I ask with an _innocent_ smile.

"No, no way. Buy me an ice cream and I get to go shopping with you guys and then maybe I'll go."

"Fine, I'll buy you a stupid ice cream and you can shop with us. Now can you drive us?"

"Maybe." And with this reply I walk back to my room. I know he'll go, I'll force him.

I reach out for my phone and Text Simon.

 _Si, can Isabelle and Alec come college shopping with us tomorrow? –C_

 _Is that even a question? Of course they can come with us, let me just text them and I'll tell you if they are free tomorrow. –S_

After a few minutes I get another reply from Simon.

 _They will come. –S_

 _Okay, Jon said he would drive us so tell them to be at my place by 1. –C_

 _Cool, I'll tell them. Good night Clary. –S_

 _Goodnight Si. –C_

I then jump into bed. I try to fall asleep but I keep thinking about Jace. No not the romantic way. I'm worried I'd have to deal with him in college. I wish he wasn't Isabelle's adopted brother. I wish he didn't come here. I wish I never fell in love with him. I wish I never met him. Okay, maybe not that far; that was rude of me but it's just it would be so much easier If I never saw him again. Hopefully he and I won't have any classes together in college.

With that hope, I can finally fall asleep.

…

I wake up to this annoying sound killing my ears. I try to put a pillow on my head to silence it, but I can still hear it so I decided to wake up and see what it is. As soon as I open my eyes, I realize it's my ring tone. I groan. Who is waking me up from my beauty sleep?

"Hello" I say in my morning voice, which is not attractive. But who have I got to impress?

"MORNING CLARY OR SHOULD I SAY GOOD AFTERNOON. I knew you wouldn't wake up on time so I decided I should help you."

"Simon, why are you waking me up so early?"

"Do you even know what time it is? Its 12:30 pm now get up and get ready, Isabelle and Alec will be there soon."

"Okay okay, I need to go wake up Jon too."

"You do that and I'll finish breakfast and be there." He cuts the phone then.

I try to go back to sleep again, but I'm wide awake. So I go wake up Jon.

"JON WAKE UP, WE NEED TO GO NOW." I burst into his room. He's a heavy sleeper so he doesn't hear me. I decide to have a bit of fun with this. I grab his water bottle and pour the water on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He sees me, "CLARY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Nothing, big brother. You need to get up and get dressed. You said you would drive us for college shopping."

"So you poured water on me? Might I add, _freezing water_?"

"You love me Jon, now get up" I leave his room to go get dressed.

As soon as I finish getting ready in my turquoise skirt with a plain white shirt, I hear the bell ring. I'm on my way but Jon gets the door before me, it's Simon. Jon greets Simon and mutters something about food before going to the kitchen."

"Hey Si, are Alec and Isabelle on the way?"

"Y-." He doesn't have time to reply because the bell rings.

"There they are." I go to open the door.

"WELCOME MY –." I see Jace and I stop my sentence. "Jace what are you doing here?"

"Uhh, Jace had some college shopping to do too." Isabelle looks are me in a way that tells me that she's sorry and doesn't want him here too. But at the same time she's telling me to be nice.

"But you do know that Jon is driving us, right?" This could end up really bad. Jon hates Jace because he's overprotective of me and when Jace broke my heart. They literally got into a massive fight.

Jace's eyes say he's worried but he is acting tough.

As soon as I say Jon's name. He comes.

"Come on, little sister and gang we should— JACE!" He shouts as soon as he sees Jace.

 **So did you like it? Leave a review please. Additionally, can someone explain what a beta does, I don't have one and I want to know if it's necessary to have a beta. I personally want to write my own stories without any help. And thanks for the reviews last time, I wasn't expecting any favorites, reviews or follows since this is my first time writing fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Before I start this chapter, I just want to say that in my story Jon is just an overprotective brother and will not be in love with Clary because I'm very against incest. Additionally I want to mention that I love your reviews. Thank you for explain what a beta is and for the ones that said that could be my beta, THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS TO ME 3. But for my first story, I'll write on my own, but for my next fanfic, I promise to contact you guys if you still want to help. Also, I don't own the mortal instruments and the songs mentioned. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the bottom.**

Before I know what's happening, Jon has Jace pinned to the wall. His upper arm and elbow held against Jace's neck. _OH NO._

"I don't want you anywhere near my sister. Understand?" Jace looked like he wanted to shout something rude back, but I see Alec glaring at him, telling him to shut up.

"Jon. Please don't do this." But Jon wasn't listening.

"If I see her hurt ever again, I swear to god I will kill you."

"Actually, she's fully capable of doing that herself now." Simon butts in, I glare at him.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGERNSTERN, DROP THAT ARM RIGHT NOW." He lets go but pushes Jace.

Jace stumbles back but doesn't fall to the ground. I look at Izzy and Alec, and they are staring wide-eyed at the situation.

I sign and say "Jon, kitchen now."

He looks at me and responds, "You're really supporting this _. HIM."_

"Look I didn't know he was coming which was stupid of me, of course he'll be here, they're a pack. And he's not going to be the reason I stop meeting my friends." As I say this, Jon still looks like he wants to kill Jace. "Jon, come on. Let's not make a big deal. The past is in the past for a reason, and I promised myself I won't go back there, I won't hurt myself anymore."

I see a sudden change in his eyes. He looks at me with adoration and admiration, he's happy that I've moved on, he comes to envelope me in his arms. "I love you. No asshole can change that. I won't let anyone hurt you." After a pause. "But as Simon says, you are fully capable of killing him yourself. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet. BUT, if you do, I want in too."

I laugh and hug him. "Love you too Jon" I whisper in his ears. "Okay. Okay, if this very awkward situation is done and over with, let's start again."

"I'm Clary and this idiotic bodyguard of mine, is my brother Jon. Nice to meet you." I stick my hand out to Jace. He looks at my hand like my hand is going to burn him and he doesn't want to touch it. Alec elbows Jace to move forward.

"Jace. But you already knew that." He mutters shaking my hand.

"No I didn't because it's a new beginning. So shut up and go with it."

Simon chuckles and hugs me from the back. "You see, this best friend of mine has a very big heart. She's willing to give you a second chance. Although, you don't want to be on her bad side anymore, one of her kicks and you'll be on the floor calling help."

Jace stares at me and Simon like we're joking. "It's true but I'm probably not _that good_. I've been training with Jon for 3 years now, in fact we have a training room downstairs. I would show you but we need to get going. Come on." I start walking outside the house as everyone follows.

As we reach Jon's car, I call out "SHOUTGUN." Ha. I get my own seat. I turn on the music and _'Closer by Chain-smokers is playing.'_

"OMG. I love this song." Izzy says whereas all the guys except Jon groan.

"Me too, join me singing?" The song obviously was in the middle of some verse but I knew the lyrics of by heart.

 ** _You, look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay, and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson, OK_**

Izzy finally joins me.

 __ _ **I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop**_

 _ **So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**_

While the instruments are playing, I poke Jon. "You know you want to." **__**

**_We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_**

Jon joins us.

 ** _So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_**

 ** _We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older (yeah)_**

 ** _We ain't ever getting older (yeah)  
No, we ain't ever getting older_**

 ** _We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older_**

As soon as 'closer' finishes, 'Roses by chain-smokers' starts. In which me and Jon start singing as soon as the song starts but soon followed by everyone else.

 ** _Taking it slow, but it's not typical  
He already knows that my love is fire  
His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed  
I turned him to gold and it took him higher_**

 ** _Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things  
We could be beautiful  
Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise  
Say you'll never let me go_**

 ** _Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway  
We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room  
Hideaway  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go_**

 ** _Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go_**

 ** _Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway  
We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room  
Hideaway  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go_**

 ** _Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go_**

We've just reached and Jon get a call. "Hey. Yeah, yeah. I'm with Clary and her friends. Yeah I can come. You sure? Yeah. Okay." He cuts the call and I just look at him so he would spill.

"Clary, I'm going to go meet Camille. Is that okay? I'll be back by five. Then you can get me the ice-cream you owe me."

"Yep. See you then"

He drives off. Jace says, "Never knew you could sing, Red."

"OMG yeah. You are so good. You've changed so much. Teach me how to sing?"

"That I have. I actually have a teacher teaching me how to sing and play the piano every Sundays. You should join, it gets boring learning alone. She's also teaching dance, which I might join. Care to join?"

"Totally, I'll ask mom and get back to you on that."

"Okay let's make the best of the day. Where to, captain?" Simon says with a fake salute.

I laugh. "Well that's up to you guys, what do we need?"

"Can me and Clary have some girl time and go clothes shopping because I totally know wat to do with your new hot body." Izzy says.

Oh no. I mouth _Save me_ at Alec and Simon. But they both shake their heads, they know better than to argue with Izzy. Jace apparently sees this and smirks.

 **Wow, this chapter is longer than usual it's like 4:00 am when I'm writing this, I just feel like writing a whole book right now, but sleep is calling so I'll post this later. Can I just ask a favor from you guys? Please tell me which songs you want me to include, because my song choice won't always be the best. I want songs with Jace and Clary's situation of breaking up. Because there will be a lot of songs mentioned. Also, keep reviewing, I love reading your opinions. In the next chapter I will reply to all your reviews, so ask everything or tell me how to improve or what you love about this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Updated: Sorry, i don't know why it was so weird when i posted it last time. Thank you to ile de beaute for telling me. I learn french at school so when i read your message i was so happy i understood it :) Thank you again.**

 **FOR FRENCH READERS: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Continuez commentez. {Not fluent at French so excuse my mstakes if i have any}**

 **Sorry it's a day late. School started so instead of posting once in 4 days I'm going to post once in a week. Sorry. Anyways, I don't own the mortal instruments or any songs mentioned. Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom.**

We've finished shopping so we have all got back together at Starbucks which was where we also found Jon. I bought him a coffee instead of ice cream. We found a nice place to sit next to the windows. Me, Simon and Jon sitting on one side and Izzy, Alec and Jace on the other. We drink our coffees in comfortable silence while going through our phones. I was skimming through Instagram when I get a call.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Clary, just checking in to see if everything is fine."

"Yep. We've finished here."

"Okay, I've already invited Maryse, Max and Robert tomorrow for dinner. Please inform the other lightwoods."

"Uhhh, right but mom I have music class and I've also got to train."

"No worries, re schedule your training with Jon." She tells me in a tone that tells me to not argue with her.

"Right. Okay. Umm Love you, bye mom."

I cut the call.

"Okay so you guys are invited to my house tomorrow for dinner, Maryse, Max and Robert are already aware of this. And Jon we can't train tomorrow so another day?"

He nods.

"Cool. Is Simon coming?" Izzy says.

"Oh. Simon doesn't need an invitation, my mom always keeps an extra plate for him, and he's like family." I smile at Simon and the gesture is returned.

I look at Izzy and for a second I see jealousy and sadness. But it's so fast, that I feel like I imagined it.

"Oh and it is formal so you have to dress nicely. COUGH COUGH JON COUGH COUGH." I look at him innocently.

"Oh please, it's you who needs to dress well." He says with sticking his tongue out at me.

"When am I not dressed better than you?"

This shuts him up. I smile. Everyone else on the table looks at us weirdly.

"I feel like I'm interrupting a sibling war right now but I just really need to go meet one of friends who doesn't live far away so I can walk there, I'll be back in 15. You guys will wait, right?" Alec cuts in.

"No." I say with a serious face but I can't hold it for long when I see Alec's shocked face. "Kidding, always be there for you." I say making a heart shape with my hands at him. He smiles and leaves.

Jon pushes my hand down. "No dating till 25."

"Hmm. You know you're not 25 yet you have Camille. Plus Alec's gay."

Jon looks shocked. " _Alec's gay?"_

"Yeah. DO you have a problem with that?" Jace responds defensively. Izzy puts a hand on him telling him to calm down and not be so defensive.

"No. No problem at all. I just… never knew. And never would have guessed…He never has a boyfriend with him."

A couple minutes of awkward silence fills the air when Simon decides to cut it.

"I never asked you guys… What subjects are you taking at college?"

"Well, I'm majoring Fashion design so most of my classes are that. And some business classes and advanced music." Izzy states

"Nice I'm taking advanced music too. How about you, Jace?" I said. It was so weird talking to Jace like nothing happened, he wouldn't talk much but when he did it was always sarcastic and rude.

"Umm, I'm taking Economics and Sports major and advanced music as a minor." _Damn._ I have a class with him, I was hoping this year would go smoothly, guess lord doesn't agree.

"Cool. Jon's taking Sports major too so he'll be in your class." Jace has this disgusted look on his face.

"Simon, what are you taking?" Izzy asks.

"Advanced music, maths and Computer science as a major." Simon responds.

"And I'm taking art as a major, advanced music and English." I say.

"So we all have a class together?" Izzy exclaims happily.

"Yeah. I heard there is only one advanced music teacher because very few students get in."

"Great. What do you play?"

"Umm… I sing, play the piano, the drums and the violin."

"WOW. Work it girl. I play the violin and sing. I sound so boring compared to you."

"Oh trust me, Clary sucks at the violin. She has literally broken the strings like 50 times in a week." Simon says.

"Yep, terrible. I'm still learning."

I see Alec coming so I tell everyone we should be heading back now.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I made you guys wait but Jordan is now going to the field with all the guys, and he asked me and Jace to come, is it okay if we go?"

"Yep. TOTALLY." Jon responds. I punch him in the arm. "Ow Clary."

But I ignore him, "Are you talking about Jordan Kyle?"

"Yep. You know him?"

"Of course I do, another one of my body guards and one of my best friend's boyfriend. Tell the jackass that I'm mad with him. He'll know why."

Alec gives me an odd look. "Right, I'll say so."

"Thanks bye."

We drop Izzy and Simon off.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt by him again, okay?" I knew who he was talking about.

"I thought we had this conversation Jon. I won't fall for that idiot again."

He's happy with my answer and says "I'm going to Meilorn's place, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I'm probably going to go eat. Do you need me to keep a plate for you?"

"No I'll eat there, bye Clare-bare."

"Bye Jon."

But I don't actually eat that night, I meet my parents and tell them I'm really tired so go to my room and think about today. I feel the urge to draw out all of us when we sat down in Starbucks. So I do, it takes me an hour and then I realize something, Jace was so quiet at Starbucks. Why? This keeps me wondering. Normally he can talk for hours. Thinking about Jace makes we want to write a song about our situation so I go to the music room downstairs.

I start creating a song. I write exactly what I want to on the sheet of paper for hours and I create this:

 **{A/N I'm definitely not a musician so I copied lyrics from Beth Crowely's 'My version of you.' All credits go to her and I don't take any.}**

 _I probably looked at you a thousand times  
I never really saw you  
I had a picture of you in my mind  
I thought you could live up to  
You drew a line between us in the sand  
The tide came and washed it away  
But God, it felt amazing when you held my hand  
Like you heard everything I wasn't brave enough to say_

I put you on a pedestal  
Gave you so far to fall  
I came to see that knowing you  
Wasn't knowing you at all

So can we go back  
To when I thought you were perfect  
I want to believe  
In your mystery  
Because you're the dream I  
Had for so much of my life  
Who will I become  
If I give you up  
So even if it's not true  
I want another moment  
With my version of you

I saw you floating in a crystal sky  
But you were always out of my reach  
How come I never stopped to wonder why  
It was okay you didn't need me  
Somewhere inside of me I think I know  
We're not the people that we were then  
I watched you leave but I can't let you go  
In spite of everything it doesn't feel like it's the end

My paper thin arguments  
Don't hold weight anymore  
The paths we chose will never lead  
To the way things were before

 _But can we go back_

 _To when I thought you were perfect?_

 _I wanna believe in your mystery_

 _'cause you're the dream I had for_

 _So much of my life_

 _Who will I become if I give you up?_

 _So even if it's not true._

 _I want another moment with my version of you_

 _You are a figment of my imagination  
you are a being of my own creation  
I wish you could exist  
No other way than this_

 _So can we go back_

 _To when I thought you were perfect?_

 _I wanna believe in your mystery  
'cause you're the dream I had for _

_So much of my life_

 _Who will I become if I give you up?_

 _So even if it's not true._

 _I want another moment with my version of you_

I'm so tired that I fall asleep on the piano.

 **Hey, how was that? If you have any song suggestions, please do tell. Thanks review, favorite and follow please. xx**

 **GUYS PLEASE GET THE REVIEWS UP, I FEEL SO UPSET THAT I HARDLY GOT AN REVIEWS LAST TIME, BUT I TOLD YOU I WOULD RESPOND TO ALL THE REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER ONE SO IF YOU REVIEWED READ ON:**

 **Marmaids: Yes, I know. Simon is like my favorite character from the mortal instruments. Not gonna lie. And I hope his character is displayed well here. I hope you still continue to read this story, please send me more opinions through reviews. Xx**

 **AnnabethFray and Book lover42004: Thank you and I add the chapter as soon as I finish it but my school just started and they already started giving homework, so I'm sorry if this is late. Do you have any song recommendation you want me to use? Keep reviewing thanks. Xx.**

 **xx ShamiksXa xx and : Hehe I'm evil. Lol I hope you read on and are satisfied with what's going on. It's my first time writing so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Do you have any song recommendation you want me to use? Keep reviewing. Thanks Xx.**

 **ThatOneLife and DemGrayEyesDoh: Thank you so much for explaining what a beta is. Keep reviewing. Do you have any song recommendation you want me to use? Thanks Xx.**

 **Debra Williams: I hope you read on, and found out. Do you have any song recommendation you want me to use? Keep reviewing. Thanks Xx.**

 **Guest: Hahaha, no idea who you are but if I did, we would be great friends. Do you have any song recommendation you want me to use? Keep Reviewing. Thanks Xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **OMG I'M SO SORRY, LIKE SO SORRY. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHEN I'LL POST NEXT BECAUSE THAT DIDN'T WORK LAST TIME, BUT I'LL TRY HARDER I PROMISE. I'M SO SORRY. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK IN TO WRITING AND DOING HOMEWORK.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder and as soon as I open an eye. I jump a bit from my seat as I realize I fell asleep on the piano and not on my bed.

"Clary, honey. You look really uncomfortable sleeping here so you should go back to bed. I and your father are heading off to work now. Bye Clary!" They worked on Sundays too.

Everything she said was so fast that I hardly understood her but her shaking me woke me up. I know that I'm fully awake now and even if I tried to go back to sleep, I wouldn't be able to. So I decide to clean myself up, trying a bit more to look good today. I wash my hair, put a face mask and scrub my arms and legs. But that's as far as me looking good will get, I'm not one for makeup.

I then put some comfy clothes on because I'm not going to meet anyone till 5. At 5 my music teacher will come, and hopefully teach me how to play the violin better because I'm horrible at it. Although, if that doesn't work out, I'll be trying to play the guitar. At 7, we have the Lightwoods coming for dinner and then I have to get my college bag ready for tomorrow's lessons. Jon and I had the choice to leave and live at a dorm at college but we both decided to stay with the family. My main reason was that I wouldn't have a dorm near Simon because he's a guy, obviously and staying at home would mean I could visit him whenever I want.

I go to kitchen and decide to make pancakes for Jon and myself.

"Hmmm, mom do you have a holiday?" I'm guessing Jon woke up from the smell of food. He normally does. He enters the kitchen and is completely shocked to see me.

"Clare, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just dancing." I roll my eyes. "I'm making pancakes, do you want some. Wait let me re-phrase my question, how many would you like?"

"5 please. I'll be back." He runs off. Fun fact about Jon, he can eat for the world.

After I finish making the pancakes, I neatly place them on a plate. I take out some strawberries, Nutella and maple syrup. I love Nutella and strawberries on my pancakes, Jon however prefers maple syrup with strawberries.

I soon hear Jon coming downstairs, he takes his place opposite me on the table.

"Mmmm. Clare, you're the best." He says with a mouth full of food.

I smile. We eat our breakfast while talking about what we're going to do for today. After we're done, I clean up and decide I want to go back to the music room and finish my song that I wrote yesterday.

I read my lyrics and was very satisfied with it. I play with the piano deciding which music notes to use.

... TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE SONG WAS COMPLETED AND THE MUSIC TEACHER LEFT …

My music teacher left about 20 minutes ago, yet I'm still playing. My parents also came back an hour ago.

During music, my music teacher and I both decided that I was useless at the violin so I started learning the guitar. Apparently, I'm a natural on the guitar; what I mean by this, is that I just started but I'm already better than a beginner. I'm not amazing but I can play. I also showed her my new piece, she loves it! I played it for her and she said it was one of my best pieces.

So now I'm playing with Jon's guitar because I don't have one of my own yet. I'm so lost in my music that I don't realize what time it is and don't realize that the lightwoods are here. In fact, one of them was watching me play. _The worst one. Jace._

"You never mentioned you played- or should I say try to play the guitar."

"It was my first lesson of guitar, plus my teacher said I'm good for a beginner"

"Well, hate to break it for you… but you've got to improve a lot."

I glare at him and then I realize, Jace Lightwood is here. "Wait, if you're here. Everyone else is too?"

"Yep. Your mom told me to get you because she's busy cooking."

"Shit. Gotta run"

 **I'LL TRY AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER DURING THIS WEEK. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SONG SUGGESTIONS, TELL ME. THANKS.**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry it's an authors note. So I realized that a few of you guys where private in-boxing me to continue the story. So i will try to continue this story but it is not going to be soon. Sorry. I'm just overloaded with work and now i have exams and everything. So please just hold on, i promise to continue; i just need some time. Also remember to review, favorite and follow this story as this encourages me to continue.**

 **Thank you for your patience,**

 **Shadowhunters2725**


End file.
